The Greatwall
Overview The Greatwall is a fortification in western Gransys controlling access to the western part of the peninsula and the high mountain region in between. The Greatwall castle itself is a three level fortified tower accessed via two gated courtyards. The main outer gate leads to the Greatwall Encampment which is a palisaded encampment outside the entrance to the castle. Both lie on high ground on the northeastern side of the nortwestern part of the Barta Crags region of Gransys. Access to the Greatwall castle is given by permission of the Duke. The Duke will allow the Arisen access to put down a hostile takeover of the castle by the cultist group Salvation during the quest Deny Salvation. The Greatwall castle also gives access to The Tainted Mountain Temple. File:The_greatwall-003.jpg|The outer court from the encampment entrance gate The_greatwall-001.jpg|The main bastion of the Greatwall, and side entrance, viewed from the inner court graveyard File:The_greatwall-002.jpg|The inner court and main entrance to the bastion Quests *Deny Salvation *From A Different Sky - Part 4 : Badge of Vows 39 and Badge of Vows 40 can only be obtained during the quest Deny Salvation - afterwards the upper areas will become inaccessible. Inhabitants Normally the castle and keep are manned by Gransys soldiers. During Deny Salvation, the Arisen may have the opportunity to free or rescue some of the guards - they are Ser Andorf, Ser Bacell, Ser Diggan, Ser Cronnel, Ser Estoma, Ser Faerma and Ser Gerrick. During Deny Salvation, the cult of Salvation takes over the keep - their forces include two armored Cyclopes, Snow Harpies in the outer bailey and Undead Warriors around the graves in the northwest of the inner bailey. Within the keep all manner of skeletons including a Skeleton Lord, Skeleton Knights, Skeleton Mage and Skeleton Sorcerers will attack the party, as well as Salvation cultists, a Chimera, and, at the battle atop the keep, two Wights, plus their various undead summons. Items Polar Mushrooms are native and unique to the Greatwall, and are common around log piles. Excluding the contents of chests, few other items of note are found here, though common curatives may be found in Crates and Barrels. A Liquid Vim can always be found in a hay pile in the soutwest of the outer courtyard. Chests !1 |Silver Chestplate, Rex Lion Padding, Chimeric Sabatons, Meloirean Greaves |- !2 |Jade Bangles, Chimeric Gauntlets, Red Over-Knee Boots, Meloirean Armguard |- !3 |Thousand Stings, Orilux Shield, Veteran's Arc, Steel Cuirass, Plated Coat, Chimeric Half Plate |- !4 |Giant Coin Pouch, Foreign Medicament, Purifying Brew, Liquid Vim Gravestones nearby the tree may rarely give : Northeast: Scarred Sentinel; a pair southwards: Sight Earring, or Free-Spoken Earring, as well as a Blue Kite Shield from the westernmost one; east: Solar Numen. All also more commonly give Mithridate or Skulls, as well as variously Liquid Vim, Periapts, or Coin Pouches At night the grave and pile spots don't give weapons, rings, or periapts; instead Interventive and Salubrious Brew are common. |- !5 |Giant Coin Pouch, Hydra Strategy Vol. 2, Nimble Cuisses, Clerical Cap, Crowned Hood |- !6 |Faithful Earring Weapon Pile downstairs may yield: Conqueror's Periapt, Liquid Vim or Pauldron by day. At night various curatives and coin. |- !7 |Master's Bracers, Scarlet Hand Covers, Animistic Robe, Leather Ocreae |- !8 |Ring of Sable, Free-Spoken Earring, Sight Earring, Gryphic Cloak |- !9 |Ardent Will, Algid Bloom, Kunai, Gimble Gyre, Rooted Gloom, Alchemickal Bangles, Stagnant Surge |- !10 |Salubrious Brew, Assassin's Breeches, Lion-Lord's Helm, Chimeric Armet, Undead Tactics Vol. 2, Brown Laced Leggings, Gryphic Victory (very rare ~1-3% chance) |} Beyond the Greatwall The Greatwall guards Gransys from the wastelands beyond to the west. Aestella, Haslett, and Ser Frederick all have something to say on the Greatwall or the lands beyond it. Additionally, Liore and Voldoa are said to border Gransys to the west - the geographical relationships between these regions is unclear. There is also a gate to the west at The Shadow Fort. Gallery Barta.jpg Category:Locations